The End
by Alicamel
Summary: It's the last episode of Dawson's Creek. . . but what's really going on?


Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the charcters, you can have them back for the next season.   
  
Summary: It's the last episode of Dawson's Creek. . . but not everything is as it appears. . .  
  
Author's note: Hello fans. This is a short, yet wierd little piece of fanfiction that came to me while I was painting my room.   
  
  
Last Day.   
  
INT: Train Station, Day   
  
Joey and Dawson are standing by the rails, with several bags around them.   
  
DAWSON: Wow Jo. Can you believe we're starting college in a week? I mean, it seems like yesterday we were freshman, entering high school, filled with the hope and joys of teenage hood. . .   
  
JOEY: Time flies. Things move on, change.   
  
Dawson hugs her suddenly.   
  
DAWSON: I'm going to miss you, you know.   
  
JOEY: I'll miss you too.   
  
They pull away. Joey wipes tears from her eyes.   
  
JOEY: (half-laughing, half-crying) Damnit Dawson, you made me cry.   
  
DAWSON: I can't believe I'm not going to see you everyday.   
  
JOEY: We'll still see each other. Holidays, weekends -   
  
DAWSON: I'll miss you.   
  
JOEY: (smiling) So you said.   
  
PACEY: Okay babe, got the tickets.   
  
They turn to see Pacey approach them.   
  
JOEY: Pace, we've had this conversation. I'm not your 'babe.'   
  
PACEY: Sorry honey. (Joey glares at him) Sweetums? Sugar? (sighs, with resignation) Potter.   
  
DAWSON: Ready Pace?   
  
PACEY: No, don't be ridiculous. No teenager is ever ready, or not ready for that matter, to leave the relative safety of home and head out into the big bad world, facing challenges and -   
  
JOEY: So what you're saying is no teenage can be responsible, but every teenage wants the freedom.   
  
PACEY: Got it in one ba - Potter.   
  
The train pulls in at that moment.   
  
ANNOUNCER: The train now standing at Platform One is the 11:24am train to New York. Calling at -   
  
The stations are listed in the background.   
  
Joey sighs.   
  
PACEY: That's us.   
  
He and Dawson look at each other, then shake hands.   
  
PACEY: Bye, man.   
  
DAWSON: Gonna miss you, Pace.   
  
Pacey suddenly pulls Dawson into a hug. After a minute they pull away.   
  
PACEY: (picking up bags) I'll find our seats Jo.   
  
He boards the train, leaving Joey and Dawson on the platform.   
  
JOEY: So.   
  
DAWSON: So.   
  
JOEY: This is it, I guess.   
  
They hug.   
  
DAWSON: (whispered into her ear) I love you Joey.   
  
JOEY: (whispered into his ear) I love you too, Dawson. (she pulls back) I'm sorry we couldn't work things out.   
  
DAWSON: Na. You and Pacey, you're good for each other. I'm glad you decided to go to the same college.   
  
JOEY: (smiles shyly) I'm in love with him.   
  
DAWSON: I know. Just, invite me to the wedding okay? (he punches her lightly on the arm)   
  
PACEY: (from the train door) Yo, Potter! You coming or what?   
  
DAWSON: (quietly) You'd better go.   
  
Joey nods and climbs on to the train.   
  
DAWSON: (shouting) Hey Pacey - you'd better look after her!   
  
Pacey nods and laughs. We see Pacey and Joey on the other side of the train windows as they move down the aisle and into their seats, laughing and joking silently. We see Dawson's face reflected in the window, then over the other windows as the train moves out.   
  
CUT TO: Long shot down the tracks of Dawson alone on the platform, the train speeding away in the distance.   
  
THE END   
  
- - - -   
  
He typed those words with avengage, harshly stamping on the keys.   
  
THE END   
  
He had to direct his anger somehow. Writing the story, their story, was supposed to release his anger, not bring it to the forefront. He didn't even know who he was angry with. Not them. Not his best friends, who had given his blessing too. They were so right together, he knew that. Was he angry at the world? angry at fatefor not providing the movie-style ending to his story?   
  
It was called Dawson's Creek after all. His story. And in these stories, the lead got the girl while the sidekick waved them off into the sunset. Not the other way round. The sidekick should be the one to watch their love grow, to be best man at the wedding, to waiting for them each year to come back to this small, worthless town, bringing growing chldren who called him 'Uncle' and brightened his life for a few weeks each summer, before he waved them off again, back to their big-city apartment and big-city careers and big-city lives.   
  
His story. Well, it would be original at least. What other story ended with the lead at the end of his life, alone, wallowing in self pity and his wasted career?   
  
He ripped the final page from the typewriter he wrote on, despite the faster and more efficent computers Joey was always talking about. She was head of some large company that manufactored them, that worked to make computers even small and faster.   
  
He settled on the worn, splitting sofa, thinking about the large house Pacey and Joey owned, that he ahd never visited, but had hear so much about. About Pacey's job as an exclusive film agent, sweet talking producers and introducing the stars to their future.   
  
Ironic that Pacey, the sidekick, the best friend, had been so successful in the field he worked so hard to be a part of.   
  
He re-read his last chapter, his last episode. Read as one by one Jen, Andie, Jack, and then finally Pacey and Joey went off to college. Read about the hope he'd had as he packed for Boston University. About the friends he would make, the people he'd meet, the things he would learn. Filled with childish dreams and hope.   
  
Life never turned out how you thought it would.   
  
Dawson's Creek was his final effort. His life, told true as he could remember, not like his attempt in high school, which had been clouded by childish fantasies. This was real. True. Honest and open and every other word that summed up what was a complete and factual account of his teenaged years.   
  
He packed the last few pages in to the shoe box at the back of his cupboard. He'd leave it there when he moved - his parents had been hinting that he was old enough to get a job now. Didn't they realise he had a job? He was a screenwriter. A writer, and artist.   
  
But that defence didn't work anymore. He wasn't brave enough to drop everything and risk it out in LA. He had got an apartment on the otehr side of town, and a job as a barman in one of the local bars.   
  
That would pay the bills at least.   
  
- - -   
  
END   
  



End file.
